


3

by katiebuttercup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Chapter 1Addam dresses with the grace of a man familiar with leaving in the middle of the nightChapter 2:Mostly addam/Brienne but really it’s a throple fluffChapter 3: Brienne catches Jaime and Addam together and angst ensuesChapter 4: Brienne catches Addam after a meeting. Fluff
Relationships: Addam Marbrand/Jaime Lannister, Brienne of Tarth/Addam Marbrand, Jaime Lannister/Addam Marbrand, Jaime Lannister/Addam Marbrand/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Addam dresses in the dark with an ease of a man familiar with the task, both as a soldier and a man, hell he and Jaime could probably do it blindfolded. It’s not a new feeling, climbing out of Jaime’s bed in the middle of the night, but it is new to have a third person involved. Jaime’s affair with Cersei may have been the worst kept secret then Roberts many bastards but Addam had never felt any inclination towards Cersei in that area and he knew how possessive Jaime could be of his twin. Bad enough he had to share her with Robert, he couldn’t stand to share her with his best friend. 

But as far as Addam can tell that’s all in the past, and that’s how he finds himself casting around for his shirt in the dark. 

“Addam?” The voice is soft and sleepy and Addam is helpless against it, he finds himself staring into Brienne of Tarth‘s beautiful eyes. She looks deliciously rumpled, and he can still feel how blisteringly hot and tight she’d felt around his cock. 

“Addam, it’s cold, come back to bed,” she pats the mattress beside her and he remembers the weight of her on his chest as Jaime snuggles closer to her. They are an odd pair, Jaime’s golden brilliance and Brienne’s awkward innocence. 

They have stories, he can see it in their scars, in the protective way Jaime has slung his arm over Brienne in sleep, the way he had made love to her slowly, savouring each thrust, each moan and bitten of gasp as he’d taken her maidenhead.

“I should return to my pallet, my lady,” he says and tries not to sound bitter. He’s not, he and Jaime have been falling into bed with each other since they learned how and it’s always been warm and joyous and fun. But also fleeting. 

“We don’t want you to,” Brienne says stubbornly, she holds out her hand beseechingly, “we want you to stay,”

He looks past her to Jaime, to the long expanse of naked skin, as then back at her, all thick lines and gentle softness and feels himself give in. He could leave on the morrow he tells himself as he lies back and Brienne lays her head on his chest, nuzzling into his throat as Jaime presses close to her. 

Brienne hums happily into his skin, “will you show me how you used your mouth on Jaime to bring him pleasure?” She asks still so shy even though she is no longer a maid. When he strokes her shoulder he meets Jaime’s hand with his. 

“Yes,” he manages, imagining it. He could show Brienne so many things if he could stay. He wants to stay rather badly. He swallows thickly. 

“I liked watching you,” Brienne confesses. He can’t see her face in the dark but he imagines she’s bright red. “I want to learn how to do it to you,”

Addam closes his eyes, she’s trying to kill him, he’s only a man how is he supposed to resist such an offer.

Jaime’s throaty chuckle doesn’t help. But he’s warm and Brienne she Jaime are wrapped around him and it doesn’t matter if this lasts an hour or a day or a month. They are here now. He’ll enjoy every second


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: pre braime/addam, Jaime and Addam want to tell her they love her but haven’t managed to find a way. This is an AU where Brienne meets up with Jaime before she is attacked by biter.

“She’s asleep,” Jaime’s curt voice says as soon as Addam enters the tent. Even without looking he can hear the barely leashed fury in Jaime’s voice and when he does look he is not disappointed. Every muscle is coiled and ready to attack, his natural instinct to protect and defend awoken but there was no enemy to vanquish, they had been too late. 

Addam swallows painfully, he almost doesn’t want to look at Brienne, whatever has happened to her has unnerved a man as fearless as Jaime.

He goes to him, draws his palms up over the corded muscles of Jaime’s shoulders and chest to work out the aggression, he’ll suggest they spar later and he’ll let Jaime batter him until his anger is sated. 

Jaime is stiff in his arms, but after a moment he leans into the touch, rests his golden head on Addam’s shoulder and mouths gently at his throat. Addam holds him and then Jaime pushes away and Addam knows he has to look. 

Brienne looks terrible, her face drained of all colour, arm bandaged and he can tell that beneath her tunic her ribs are bandaged. She looks like she’s taken a beating and all of that would be terrible enough except for her face.

Her face, never beautiful in the first place has been ravaged, he can’t tell details, the large bandage covers the worst of the horror but he can imagine...

“Was it the wolf pack we’ve heard?” He asks and Jaime shakes his head, eyes dark with anger. 

“The brave companions, though Brienne fought them off,”

“A human did this?!” Addam is a veteran of war and yet he recoils starts the thought. Jaime nods. Addam drops to his knees, takes one of Brienne’s limp hands in his and presses a kiss to the bruised knuckles. 

“Will she live?” Addam asks, his heart clenching, knowing Jaime felt infinitely worse.

“The maester says she will but the night will be a long one,” 

Addam kisses Brienne’s hand again, he’s wanted to do it since he’d met her but she’d been so reserved around them both that he hadn’t pressed his luck. Jaime had told him about Red Ronnet and Addam sensed that was only one of the many reasons thus Brienne remained aloof. It was one of the reasons Jaime hadn’t pressed his advantage when Brienne had appeared in the camp without Sansa yet determined to fulfil her quest.

And they had both let her go with little thought to the danger. 

“It’s not your fault,” Addam says firmly, “how could you have foreseen this tragedy?”

“I could have gone with her,” Jaime argues, “evened the odds,”

“Brienne is a warrior maid on a quest, likely we would’ve slowed her down if anything,”

Jaime stands, face ashen and full of grief. “I should have told her the moment she appeared in camp, We should’ve gone to her and told her we love her.”

Addam has always been the voice of reason. “She would not have believed us,” he tells Jaime. “Bout you and I have hinted at deeper feelings and yet Brienne remains oblivious, perhaps wilfully so.”

Jaime sighs. “I thought we had time,” he confesses. “To make her see,”

“We still do,” Addam assures his, heart in his throat. “Brienne is not lost to us, she will wake and we will show her how much we care.”

Addam kisses him, hoping to transfer his certainty into Jaime, and finally he feels Jaime relax under him. It’s going to be a long night, Addam thinks, but Brienne is strong and so are they. And it’s always darkest before dawn


	3. Caught

Brienne’s heart sinks when she catches them together and for a moment she thinks it’s Renly all over again, but no, Jaime likes women, he’s fathered three children with his sister. It’s only her that repulses him not women in general. She’s heard about men turning to one another in camps when women were scarce or if they didn’t want to turn to camp followers though she’s never personally seen it.

She sees it now, rather dramatically, Jaime pressed against a wall with Addam behind him and it makes her insides turn to molten liquid at the way Jaime groans, long neck strained and covered in a fine sheen of sweat that Addam licks clean. 

There’s an animalistic element to it, everyone does it, from the wild animals to the highest nobles, and Jaime does it beautifully though she never thought any different. Jaime is graceful in battle, but there’s a raw beauty to him, pressed up against the wall with Addam inside of him, fucking him into the bricks, golden curls matted with sweat and face contorted in pleasure. He’s not quiet either and the things he says sets the blood in Brienne’s veins to fire. 

She’s suddenly far too hot and her clothes far too uncomfortable for her body, her tunic rubbing against nipples uncomfortably hard. 

Addam takes Jaime in the same way he does everything else, with methodical, powerful ease, taking Jaime apart effortlessly with the certain knowledge that he’s going to win, except it’s not a battle, not really and Jaime wants to surrender. 

When Brienne finally manages to find her cot she fumbles for her laces, not surprised to find herself wet and hot. She closes her eyes and remembers the sound of skin sliding against skin, of the way Jaime keened and begged and threatened for more, more, more and the way Addam’s fingers had held Jaime’s hips, hard enough to bruise even as he kissed the sweat slick skin of his shoulders. That’s what throws Brienne off the edge at last, not the sound of their fucking or the relief of her fingers buried in her cunt but in the way Addam claimed Jaime with his kisses, the way Jaime had laced his only hand through Addam’s and whined his name like it was the only word in the universe that mattered. 

The way they had kissed, sure and deep, the kiss of long time lovers reunited. No, when she arches her own back and tilts her hips to hit the place inside her that whitens out her vision it’s with the bittersweet knowledge that the two best men in her life have each other. 

She bites her pillow as she rides her orgasam, feeling limp and sated and heartbroken at the same time. She’s been in war camps for years, seen the ways people come together with nary a second thought, what Jaime and Addam were doing was not scandalous to Brienne and it’s not as if she hasn’t thought of them together, she hopes the images burnt into her mind tonight will keep her company because when she lets herself fantasise about Addam and Jaime, she knows she’ll never be involved. She tells herself it’s enough.


	4. Linger

Addam pauses in the middle of collecting the maps and other odds and ends off of his table. The war waged and the chess pieces moved and he was tired and yet...

“Brienne? Did you need something?”

For a woman of her size and bulk she looks remarkably shy, it was one of the many contradictions he loved about her, she could knock a man down in battle and yet in every other respect she was a maiden, gentle hearted and shy and yet for all of that he loved her all he wanted was a bath and a meal and sleep. 

Brienne steps forward, bracing a large hand on his chest, on another woman it would be coquettish and a ploy but Brienne was none of those things and her bright blue eyes were earnest, and he couldn’t deny her hands felt good on his body, he was still surprised that days after he had made love to her his body still craved her. 

“Jaime is with Pod and Peck, getting food for us,” her hand swept over his breast and then up the tense muscles of his shoulders, kneading out the tension and despite himself he feels himself relax. 

She’s bright red, but she looks him straight in the eye when she says, “I’ve missed you-we’ve missed you-with us” she adds hastily as if he would misunderstand her, in the intervening days since he had been invited into her bed he had seen Brienne a lot, but there hadn’t been time to do anything other than plan. 

He feels a smile creep across his features, he leans in and to his delight Brienne doesn’t pull away, she even matches his movement until her plump lips are a breath away. She hesitates only a moment before she leans all the way in and kisses him, still a little clumsy but ardent and Addam’s tiredness melts away as he wraps his arms around Brienne, still marvelling at how his arms stretched around her, not so different to when he held Jaime. 

She makes an adorable squeaking noise when he walks her into the table and she settles on it, finally a little lower so Addam has to bend to kiss her and everything not Brienne turns to white noise. He could kiss her for hours he thinks and never get bored, when he feels her hand in his hair, gently easing a lock of hair behind his ear he forces his mouth away from hers against the flood of emotion that hits him in his stomach. Gods they were going to kill him. 

Brienne was never one to shy away when she was winning so instead of pulling away out of his kiss she licked a strip from the hollow of his throat to the shell of his ear, grinning her lopsided grin that lit her eyes on fire. And damnnit that was definitely a weakness for Addam. 

“Where did you learn that my lady?” He manages,  
Voice gruff with lust. 

“You seemed to like it when Jaime did it to-your-“ she blushes furiously, and Addam grins and finishes for her “when he licked my cock you mean?”

Brienne nods, a fine red blotchy mess and Addam loves it all, might even love her and Jaime and the gloriously strange mess they’ve found themselves in. 

“I have to say,” Addam says as Brienne twines their fingers together, “I’m surprised at your forward ness,” he’d have thought it would have been Jaime that would have initiated their encounters not proper, staid, Brienne. 

Brienne’s mouth twitches with pain, pulling at the scars on her cheek and throat and she looks unbearably young. “I once would have hesitated, but I...ive lost so much, seen so much death and destruction...I don’t know how this war will end I just know I will do my duty and that duty could take me away from you and jaime and I...” 

Addam captures the tear that leaks from her eye, but she soldiers on. “I always believed my life would be full of hardship I was prepared for it. But never this,” she raises their joined hands, “duty may take you away from me or Jaime might go back to the capital to be with-“ her mouth sours for a moment and then she lets it pass over her and Addam wonders if Cersei will always darken Brienne’s happiness even hundreds of miles away. He wants to tell her jaime loves her but he doesn’t think Brienne will believe him. 

“I want to be happy,” Brienne says earnestly, “you make me happy and Jaime, and...that’s all i want...it’s more than I could have hoped for”

Addam lets his nose nuzzle against Brienne’s the heaviness in his chest lightening. He hates that Brienne has been mistreated her whole life, hates that she thinks she is not worth all the gold in Westeros or that two old knights in her bed is the best she can do, but it doesn’t matter. Brienne is his and Jaime is his and there is warmth and laughter. 

But he has to ask.

“Is this enough? Stolen moments after everyone has left? Stolen kisses and touches in the dark?”

It was hardly a storybook romance but Brienne was unlacing his shirt, sliding her large warm palm over the exposed skin and the look in her eyes turned his blood to fire. When she kissed him it was with purpose, leaning back on the table, offering herself.

“I don’t think I’ve been more sure of anything,” she says softly, and what could a knight do but oblige his lady?


	5. Chapter 5

Addam winces as he’s pressed further into the wall, angling his head so Jaime doesn’t elbow him in the mouth. Again.

However much he enjoys sharing Jaime and Brienne’s bed this part he can safely say is his less than favourite part. A bed barely made for two people having to accommodate three fully grown adults and yes the acres of bare skin is nice, the warmth of arms around him, the way Brienne nuzzles into his chest as Jaime wraps a powerful leg over his but he also enjoys sleeping. More than once one of them has elected to sleep on the floor, mostly Brienne who slips out between them and wraps herself in furs, on those nights Addam misses the squish of bodies, the mismatched slotting together of body parts. 

“Are you alright?” Brienne asks from the other side of Jaime, she’s balancing precariously one the edge of the bed, normally he and Jaime preferred her in the middle but she was one with duties in the morning and so she had picked the edge of the bed, the better to evade Jaime’s morning attention. The man was deadly in the morning, and could effortlessly side line any attempt at getting to ones post on time. 

“Hmm” Addam murmurs, he’s not at all opposed to Jaime’s body pressed flush against his, but his left arm has definitely gone to sleep underneath the blond knight. 

“I didn’t think I would miss sleeping on the ground in bedrolls,” Brienne says as she cards herding was through Jaime’s curls, his one good hand wrapped around her to stop her falling on the floor. 

Addam nods in agreement, whilst not as comfortable as a soft bed the floor at least had the option to space after their love making was done.

Brienne bites her full lower lip. “I wish I were smaller like a real woman so that there would be more room, I could sleep atop Jaime and you would have more space.”

Addam shushes her with a kiss, leaning up and over Jaime to do so, hating the self recrimination in her voice. “There is nothing i love more than sharing my bed with you and jaime would say the same.” He grins, not quite as devilishly handsome as Jaime but he knew it made Brienne blush hotly. “Besides it just means we ought to get creative,” 

As promised Brienne blushes a deep red, certainly their time together had been nothing short of creative. 

“Besides, if we run out of room we can always kick Jaime out, it’ll give him character to sleep on the floor for once.” 

“I can hear you,” Jaime grumbles. Addam kisses him at the corner of his mouth as Brienne smothers giggles behind her hand. 

“We know,” Addam says meeting Brienne’s eyes over the top of Jaime’s head.


End file.
